


蛋糕屋

by blissfulweak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfulweak/pseuds/blissfulweak
Summary: 蛋糕师AU
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 3





	蛋糕屋

Sam心里祷告着上帝之名，知道那个词又要来了。  
他绝望地盯着哥哥咧开嘴唇又合起牙关，气流从整齐的齿贝缝隙中穿过，  
“Surprise。”  
是的，Sam再一次暗暗呼喊上帝，带着点泄气的愤怒。  
Sam Winchester不喜欢惊喜，简直恨透了。  
他喜欢事情都是能预见的，都井井有条地安排好，这样他就能在厚重可靠的行事历上完完整整记下一笔，一切结束后又能心安理得地画上一个足够显眼的“√”，然后享受从身到心如风一般穿梭呼啸飞驰而过的满足感。  
如此辛苦的人生，这种乐趣简直就占了四分之三。

但！  
他哥哥，Dean•随心所欲爱惊喜•Winchester显然完全根本没有半分想要体会过这种乐趣。这就直接导致了Sam得要跟着受罪。  
别问为什么Sam一定要迁就哥哥，从小到大问过这个的人都一律被拉进五十年不相往来的黑名单里了。当然这跟Dean每次说出惊喜前软绵绵黏糊糊的“Sammy”发音没有任何关系，也跟紧紧相随的简直要将人活活溺死在里面的漂亮笑容肯定绝对没有一丁点关系。

Sam烦躁恼怒地快速搅拌着面粉和蛋黄，直到这堆面糊真正意义上变得一塌糊涂，才想起刚刚自己本来要去给模具盘涂黄油，客人下午要来取的蛋糕现在底还没脱模。烤箱到底停了没有上一盘放进去多久了，为什么好像闻到了糊味老天别这么对他。  
真是一团糟。  
都怪他哥，去他的没完没了无穷无尽百玩不腻的惊喜。

最最关键不可遗漏的一点是，他好看的混蛋哥哥说出“surprise”的时候，往往都只是个预告而并没有同时伴随实际的什么结果，作用大概等同于“想知道吗我不能告诉你但反正我要这么做了而且你一定会受到惊吓”。  
简直够了！这表示Sam要带着一颗随时可能受到惊吓的可怜心脏度过接下来的一小时一天甚至一个星期，还不得不分神来应付无法知晓的惊吓，哦不，是惊喜。他刚刚一直说的是惊喜对吧？但说实在的，对于Dean可能做出的行为而言，这两者又有什么区别呢。  
其实Sam也并不是生来就连一点点惊喜都不待见，只是考虑到六岁生日当晚被藏在床底的定时录音机吓哭，十岁被迎面飞来据说是自制的遥控飞机撞出鼻血，十八岁时被坐在自己白天刚换洗过的干净床单上的裸体舞女直接震惊成室颤且后遗症持续了一个星期后，他对这两个字简直到了恨之入骨见一次削一次的地步。

那么这次又是怎么回事。  
Sam右手扶住太阳穴，好吧大概都是咎由自取。  
咱们把时针拨回两个小时前。

“糖放少了，太酸，这个新品不行啊Sammy。”  
行不行得由我来评断我才是它爹。Sam盯着Dean不断舔过饱满嘴唇上残余奶油的舌尖，默默咽了下喉结。  
“干嘛这么看着我，不信你自己尝尝。”  
好的我当然要尝。Sam低头舀了三分之一勺半成品，有些失望。可以的话，他想用别的方式尝。  
Dean显然完全彻底毫无心机地曲解了这个表情的含义，大大咧咧地扒拉一下弟弟乱成一团的卷毛，“别难过，毕竟你才刚从大都市回来，一个星期都还不到呢。让哥哥来给你演示演示招揽回头客的新产品。”  
忙着从哥哥乱七八糟的揉毛里挣脱出来的Sam没怎么注意谈话内容，随口就问，“怎么演示？你要干嘛？”  
很好，他错过了阻止悲剧发生的最佳时机。  
“Sammy”，Dean收回手，脸上慢慢浮现出一个欠揍更欠吻的笑容。然后。  
然后请回到开头第一幕。

但无论未来会如何遭遇惊吓，眼下的活还是要先干好的。  
烤箱里酥皮香味浓郁得要溢出厨房，洗净的去蒂草莓泡过后要切成丁，扔在钵里覆上酱料。刚拌好的蛋奶酱涂在酥皮上，铺草莓，抹酱，砌派皮。重复，再重复。这种时候Sam总不大明白自己在干嘛，客人订的蛋糕才刚做好巧克力底，而水果派销量并不算太好。  
“Sammy！”来了，Sam压下狂跳起来的心脏。  
“玛芬杯卖光了，再烤……”门推开的瞬间，Dean像被掐住脖子一样停下，视线落在刚完成的还冒着热气的香喷喷的草莓派上，“恩……”  
Sam专心把面团依次舀入纸杯，头也不抬地开口，“不尝尝吗？这回换了草莓，应该会比蓝莓派卖得好。”  
事实上在他说出“尝”这个绝对不能轻易出口的动词时，Dean已经如同得到赦免魔咒一样向那块草莓派扑了过去。所以Sam终于平静抬头时，见到的就是闭起双眼仰头微笑的哥哥，还不时哼出满足的长声叹息。热腾腾的草莓熔浆被挤压着与碎屑沾在嘴角，给下唇染上润泽鲜红，又被伸出的舌尖一点不剩地卷掉，留下一片诱人湿痕。  
像是撒满可可粒的草莓芝士慕斯，一口下去齿间都是鲜香滑腻，含在嘴里连舌头都能被酥化，如果再添上一层糖粉，回味起来……  
努力稳住手里的蓝莓果盒，Sam用力拽回自己已经肆意发散到奥兹国的思维，希望糖霜除了撒在这些绽开靛紫的纸杯蛋糕上，还能有什么别的用途。  
很好现在血液已经开始习惯性往下冲了，他有些后悔说出那个让自己变得心猿意马的字，又觉得也许自己正是在殷殷期待这个。  
嗯哼，毕竟巧克力底糕都要凉了。

一天终于又平安过去。自Sam从纽约学做了半年蛋糕回来以后，厨房里鲜少有这么兵荒马乱的时候。  
但这已经足够好了，至少客人没来投诉西梅挞撒多了糖或是虎皮斑马里香草的流向太混乱。当糕点师必须不断被人体设计的缺陷困扰并动用殿堂级自制力时，能够顺利完成一天的工作量，真的已经足够好了。  
Sam脱下色彩斑斓的厚重制服，一身背心短裤往储物间外走。厨房还没收拾，Dean正蹲在烤箱前鬼鬼祟祟地做着什么。  
还没等Sam看清楚，他就已经被推着坐到一旁椅子上。  
“说了是惊喜，不许偷看。”Dean一本正经地走回烤箱旁，想了想又不放心，回头从制服上扯出条带子要遮住Sam睁大的双眼。  
噢这可有点太过了，你不能这么对一个意淫了你一整天的人。Sam伸手抗拒这条看上去情趣暗示十足的东西。  
“Sammy girl，放心好了，我又不会对你怎么样。”Dean嘟了下嘴，对这抗拒有些不满。  
但我可能会对你这样那样。Sam无力地放下手闭起眼，带子绑起来的过程费了点时间，Dean的湿热气息拂过脸侧耳边，让他忍不住绷紧身体甩开急切着要去做些什么的思维指令，想象这只是即将烫伤自己的炉火。

一切完妥后，Dean的脚步声向烤箱接近，烤箱门开启时干脆地碰撞一响，奶油腻甜与面粉烤熟的香气哗啦一下子散开在厨房里。  
对方似乎专心致志处理他的惊喜，并不打算开口，这让Sam莫名觉得不安全。  
店里闲下来的时候，他会随便找个角落的空位坐着发呆。隔着落地窗，他能看见来来往往的人群中上演的一场场戏剧。有的能看到结局，更多时候只是短瞬一幕。说白了都是悲欢离合，却都有各自不同的前因后果。他猜想那些被窥见故事的人们都是什么心情，有没有人曾瞥见过他和Dean的故事。  
大部分时候，他的目光都在Dean身上。注视着哥哥怎么露出满是焦糖甜味的笑向客人介绍一款糕点，怎么小心翼翼地取出三个小时才做好的蛋糕，怎么在没客人的午后眯起眼睛享受攀进店里的阳光。这些时候他总会感到从心底深处涌上的如同层层发酵膨胀的暖意。就像Dean偶尔回应他的目光时，如情侣暗号一样的微笑。  
而现在他的视线被完全隔离了。  
他能闻到配料的气味，听见来回脚步与器具移动，还有自己因未知而惶然的心跳。Sam没有被绑住手脚没被捂住口鼻，他真的只是被一条脆弱柔软一扯就断的带子罩住眼睛而已。但他就是觉得自己被束缚住了。  
Dean亲手赋予的束缚，只有他才能亲手解开。

“张嘴。”满是期待的声音打断Sam的胡思乱想，他听话照做，下一秒嘴里就被小心伸进半个小勺。  
“太妃酱？”Sam不大确定，“你在太妃酱里加朗姆酒？”  
脸上的布带被揭开，眼前是Dean得意大笑的脸，“哈！就知道你的味觉简直不可思议！虽然还是比不上我。”  
Sam眨眨眼等光线适应，这才看清桌上小碟里是一小块深褐布丁，浓厚的朗姆酒太妃酱上还浮着诡异的白色奶冻。  
“还没起名字，但这可是我调动糕点师所有天分自创的，乖乖吃完它。”Dean的语气像在诱哄一只小金毛。  
“额，这就是你说的惊喜？”Sam手里握着勺子犹豫着要开吃还是埋起来。  
“对！”  
Sam舀起一勺布丁塞进嘴里。  
其实他也不是真的那么讨厌惊喜。比如说他被录音吓哭以后，挤到哥哥暖乎乎的床上被抱着睡了一整晚。比如他被不受控制的飞机撞出鼻血以后，哥哥推掉跟朋友的约会紧张兮兮地守了他一整天。又比如他直接付钱打发走舞女以后，再次以换床单为借口成功挤到哥哥被窝里，还顺利地悄悄捞得一个毫无知觉的吻。  
惊吓到惊喜之间是有距离的，Sam每次都能找出达到目的那条小道。

随时都能找出来。

“你自己尝过了吗？”Sam放下泛着银光的勺子。  
“还没。”Dean像刚记起一样要去拿勺子。  
Sam左手把小碟推远了些，顺起搁在桌上的布带，“那你也要像刚刚我那样尝第一口。”  
还在“这明明是我自己做的里面有什么还能不晓得吗”和“这种新式尝法好像也有点道理我弟不愧是好学生”之间疑惑不清的Dean稀里糊涂就被摁倒在椅子上，顺便说一句这时候他已经两眼一抹黑了。

舌尖感觉到金属边缘时，没多犹豫就卷进嘴里。牛奶与焦糖的滋甜逐丝弥漫，酒醇滑过舌背顺势入喉，冲淡即将泛起的腻味。Dean哼笑出声，忍不住要感叹自己是个天才。  
他能感觉到Sam靠得似乎有些过近的距离，炙热暧昧的气息在两人之间不急不缓地流动，让人紧张得手心都是汗。Dean不自觉地吞咽了一下，甜味后泛起的酸涩没有酒香遮掩，卡在喉中慢条斯理地弥漫，让他分不清这些杂乱的涩味到底是来自布丁还是自己。  
不能接近，不能太近。Dean在过去的很长一段时间里都这么告诫自己，如果真的有什么异于常人的关心，那也只能因为他们是相依为命的兄弟，本身就该比常人亲密些。  
但他从没想过，普通兄弟之间根本没人需要随时进行自我告诫。

Dean的嘴唇看上去那么湿润柔软，Sam没办法不对这个感慨，就像是马卡龙光滑鲜艳的外壳，他想起当年那个小心偷来的比蝉翼还薄的吻，很想要好好尝尝，真正的味道是不是也酥软香甜。  
沁人的气息近在咫尺，夹带着渴望已久的诱惑。  
张力无声地充满狭小空间。  
这个时候的沉默不是尴尬，更像是努力维持最后一丝绷紧的弦。

于是Sam就这么做了。  
他俯下身，让两人的唇如同杏仁外皮与巧克力馅料一样紧紧贴在一起。  
时间仿佛就此停止又似乎无限延长，Sam尝到了醉人的美妙，这混杂不清的甘津从味蕾开始渗入身体，激荡在胸腔中，每个细胞都因此而振奋雀跃，血液如沸腾起来的黄油滋滋作响。这味道根本无法浅尝即止。扶上Dean的脑后，Sam加深这个吻，试图尝到更多，得到全部。舌头扫过上颚，又卷起对方交缠，要汲取甘甜津液与醉人残酒，霸道而贪婪，像不知餍足的野兽。  
太对了。这恰到好处的对无法形容。就像6℃的冰激凌，70℃的热咖啡，和刚好融化入口的切达奶酪。思维已经完全不受自己控制，Dean是散着蜜油的危险炉火，将他用来思考的中枢烘烤得半分不剩，只能不由自主靠得更近。  
危险很好。  
危险能暴露你最刻骨的在意，你最欲隐藏的望想。  
终于分开的时候，Sam还沉浸在流窜在体内的快感中，额头抵着Dean，两人杂乱的喘息在唇齿间交换，拂过对方唇角与下巴，似乎在用另一种方式延续无法停止的吻。  
“Sam……”Dean的手指缠上Sam的一角衣料，声音里带着沙哑的迟疑。  
是迟疑。  
没有迎合。  
但不是拒绝。  
隔着遮布，Sam看不见Dean的眼神，他觉得自己也并不是那么想看见。Sam依然最讨厌未知，更讨厌落空，讨厌失去掌控。

那只搁在他衣服上的手指忽然动了起来，往上伸展，压在胸膛上，形成一个推拒的姿势。  
“Sam。”坚定的声音再次响起，这回意思很清楚。  
至少对过分紧张的Sam来说，意思在那一瞬间足够清楚。

Sam险些被窜进喉头的苦涩窒息。  
这苦来源于自己，来源于不可能实现的妄念，来源于这么多年独自承受的渴求不得与默然隐瞒。这些苦超过了阈值，如同重砣沉甸甸地压在心头。所以他才会在偶尔得到一点甜的时候不懂见好就收。  
他搞砸了一切。刚刚得到的糖与蜜在稍稍提高了苦感阈值后又成为了只能用来回忆的或者不愿回忆的一瞬。  
Sam沮丧地垂着头，拼命抑制受到刺激的泪腺。

Dean摘下布带时，见到的就是弟弟这么一副垂头丧气浑身上下难过都在冒气泡的样子。  
现在好了实在太好了我吃着百年难得一遇的蛋糕忽然就被老弟强吻了结果现在这家伙准备嚎啕大哭了。Dean在对方看不到的区域里尽量不声张地翻了个大白眼。也许他需要额外更正一点，虽然是被老弟强吻了但他并没觉得有什么不妥除了一睁开眼发现这家伙在酝酿哭意以外。  
“Sammy，”无论如何总不能让个快两米的大个子在他朝夕相对的食物和模具面前哭起来，不然以后还怎么让它们乖乖听话。本着严肃认真给老弟挽尊的态度，Dean决定先来好好安慰安慰，“额，这没什么。”  
Sam仍没抬头，“什么叫没什么？”  
Dean有点于心不忍，大概自己做了什么不好的事，“我是说，刚才那样，恩——就是我们那样，其实没什么。”  
“你是说我没做错吗？你是说你接受吗？”  
臭小子问那么细干嘛我怎么知道错不错现在所有天才脑细胞都用在让你不哭上了！Dean深呼吸几次，拍拍Sam垂在身侧的上臂，“你没错，我当然接受。”

Sam抬起头直视Dean，绿眼里像藏着烛光跃动。  
说直视其实也就相当于俯视，毕竟这个时候还有个人一直坐着。  
终于！Dean觉得自己养了一个二十多岁的婴儿，这个时候还要去苦口婆心地哄来哄去，虽然这个婴儿长得有点过于巨型了。他慢慢仰望了一下高不见顶的弟弟，第一次感到异乎寻常的压迫感。  
大概不止是身高的问题，还有诡异凝重仿佛动一下就会遭到灭顶之灾的气氛，还有……Dean慌乱转动着眼睛，看着慢慢靠近的弟弟，很好，又来了。

这个吻起先只是轻柔碰触，Sam的舌尖缓慢细密地舔过Dean的唇纹，像对待不舍得一次吞进肚里的果冻。感觉到伸进自己嘴里的热切舌尖，Dean在能清醒反应前就已下意识迎上去，然后尝到了Sam将近疯狂的炽热，像猛然蔓延开的燎原火焰。  
早一个世纪前就该这么做了，两人唇舌相互推挤交缠，熟悉的呼吸与气味在舔舐吸吮中彼此轮换，夹杂着贴近才能触碰的陌生鼻息，渐重的乱喘与翻搅水声在光亮耀眼的白炽灯下明目张胆地彰显着情色意味。Dean双眼微睁，迷蒙模糊的光线中能见到对方轻轻颤动的睫毛，如同刚生出绒毛的胆怯小兽，这温暖的认知从他们嘴唇相贴的地方一直流泻到Dean的心底，像一剂肾上腺素让他的胸口剧烈起伏，兴奋狂乱得将近麻痹。  
他不知这感觉从何而来，过热的大脑根本无从判断对错，只能任由自己遵从内心贪念。所以Dean右手轻抓Sam脑后一小撮柔软的毛发，用力席卷对方暴露的内腔，贪婪地吞咽下津液，像要用这种方式证明什么。不只是因为想要把对方牢牢抓紧，不只是因为半年的担心牵挂，是更简单更纯粹，仅仅是在心底深处悄然生长多年的东西。  
Sam被强烈的回应激出深深压抑下的喜悦，全身的血液在管腔中汹涌冲上心口，给脸染上异样潮红，又整齐一致地向下身聚集。他展开湿漉漉的手心，一把将Dean拽离椅子，用足以弄伤人的力道狠狠摁在铁制桌沿。  
Dean在猝不及防的举动中差点失去重心，双手下意识扯住Sam的背心。背后衬衫被半圆桌沿蹭起，露出一小截后腰，潮热皮肤忽然撞上冰凉金属，让他不自觉打了个寒颤，马上又被温热手掌稳稳护在中间。  
嘴唇在碰撞中离开Dean，又迫不及待地重重吻在额上，卷走每滴渗出的汗珠。Sam并没有什么耐心，衬衫前三颗纽扣压着性子解开以后，剩下的就被一把拽开，噼里啪啦滚了一地。Dean沾湿的眉毛随着沿后背曲线一路往上抚摸的手指轻皱又放松扬起，长而卷曲的睫毛在舔弄下细微颤抖，在红肿双唇间泄出的呻吟中如同曼舞。Dean泛红的耳尖柔软温热，有淡淡的冬橙酸味，像小时候哥哥在沙发上给自己切开橙子皮，很长一段时间里空气中都浮动着散不去的清香。Dean的胸口缀着错落斑点，Sam有一瞬以为尝到了起酥上诱人的糖屑，再往下便是引出他低声长吟的乳尖。

还有很多问题没问出口，也未曾得到答复，Sam扯下Dean已经解开的衬衫，带着对方的手脱下自己的背心，下身紧贴着挺动。他贪得无厌地吮吻下巴和胸口，心里莫名惶然，摩挲着Dean下腹的手不知该不该停下，即使停这个动词第一次听上去那么艰难。  
Dean仰起脸，在头发搔过喉结时发出短促闷笑，忍不住伸进发丛紧紧贴在柔软的头皮上，另一只手轻轻掐进Sam耸动的背脊。他们的下身隔着裤子互不相让地摩擦推挤，Dean无法自已地呻吟，弓起背脊，像在忍受快感扩散，又想主动祈求更多。两人都忘了自己此刻正靠在什么地方，在一个猛烈渴求的律动中，Dean失去支撑，从不断挪动的光滑圆角桌沿滑下，Sam毫无防备往前扑倒，最后一起滑倒在地上。Sam唯一来得及做的就是庆幸自己手正垫在Dean后脑勺。原本安放在桌的几个配料瓶歪斜倒下，沿着桌面滚了几公分，沙拉和番茄酱洒出半张桌子。  
Sam支起双肘，哥哥的脸半边隐在阴影中，让这一切看起来少了几分真实。他抚摸对方的头发，视线像牛皮糖一样粘在脸上，似乎在等待宣判。Dean像看到什么有趣的东西一样大喇喇地笑起来，金亮绿眼里全是Sam，那是他的一整个世界。然后他扭动起臀，勾下Sam僵硬的脖颈，用力咬住犹豫而热切的下唇。  
桌缘的沙拉酱终于轱辘滚落下来，沾上Dean摆动起伏的前胸和Sam宽阔隆起的后背。

这是一切的开端。

Sam毫不留情地啃咬回去，解开身下人的皮带扣，只凭直觉很难迅速做好这件事，不过反正他也不着急，在几次有意无意慢腾腾的摸索和解扣错误以后，Dean终于烦躁地嘟囔一声，稍稍撑起上身，试图引导对方撩拨的手到正确位置。却反被Sam扣住手掌带进短裤里，抚慰已经挺立硬起的性器。  
Dean感觉脑浆都要沸腾起来，恍惚中下身一凉，才迟钝地反应过来不知何时已经字面意义上身无一物了。他仍未停止手中的套弄，尽管很快就被分了心。Sam短促发颤的热气呼在自己颈侧与锁骨，柔软湿腻的东西毫无遗漏地扫过胸前，直往下腹，这让他觉得自己像是一块桑葚分层，正被嗜甜的孩子一层层耐心舔去慕斯，直到暴露出最松软的内核。  
终于把Dean舔得湿乎乎的人满意地爬上来，第无数次把嘴唇胶着在一起，像中了什么不接吻就会变异的毒咒。这回他们的下身终于毫无障碍地贴在一起，在攀升的热度间彼此摩挲。手指从Dean的性器往下抚过，抵达隐秘的穴口后又返回向上，一直这么反复逡巡着。Sam手上不知沾了什么东西，碰触中带着让人着迷的湿滑，让Dean忍不住攀上他的背，将自己向那些碰触送去。  
“Dean……”他声音黯哑，欲望与渴求如泛银锁链缠上Dean的心脏，从那里开始散出的热度堪比盛夏沥青。睁开因快感闭上的双眼，Dean直直看进Sam深绿得如同染墨的瞳孔，像见到一头饿了好几年的凶恶野狼。  
不知自己是不是也这么副模样，而对方则是梦寐以求许多年的肉食。所以Dean双腿缠上Sam的腰，脚有一下没一下地擦过挺翘摆动的臀。他想要，但并不表示忽然塞进后穴的手指就不会让他像撕裂一样疼。Dean惊叫一声，又马上咬住自己下唇，试图忍住陌生的被侵犯感。直到Sam用力吻上来撬开他紧紧合起的牙关，另一只手用力套弄Dean跳动的性器。  
他适应得很快，不再因深入开拓的几根手指而难受，甚至能分心阻止自己往弯曲拨动的指头上狠撞。他吻着Sam因忍耐而皱起的眉头，仿佛这样也能纾解自己的不耐。这是个信号。所以Sam抽出手指，一下子用力挺进去。  
Dean哀鸣起来，掐进Sam隆起的肌肉里，动静大得似乎连过路的行人都能听到。没等完全适应，Sam已经迫不及待地动了起来，抚摸性器的力度大得近乎折磨。Dean在律动中将Sam缠得更紧，分不清接收到的，到底是坠落尽头的疼痛，还是痛至模糊的快感。  
高潮时Dean哭叫着咬在锁骨上凹陷的小窝里，没意识到自己的力度，射出的白浊差点沾湿自己的下巴。Sam低吼着，在皮肤被咬破的疼痛中射进Dean湿热的身体里，不断涌出的精液从后穴挤出，又被Sam自私地用手堵回去。  
他们长久地靠在一起喘息，窄小的厨房里如同回荡着此起彼伏的浪潮翻涌。  
Sam慢慢将左手撑在Dean身侧，右手蘸着分不清是沙拉酱还是其他什么的白色，在他胸口写起字来。  
Dean在轻触的搔痒下发出快活的笑声，喘着气辨认，“Love you.”  
“我爱你，Sammy。”静谧空气里，他沙哑的声音如撞击人心的一句叹息。  
所以Sam低下头，笑着将浮动的气息吞进嘴里。

END


End file.
